


Sweet Cheeks

by Emejig16



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Phil Lester, Chocolate Syrup, Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, Top Dan Howell, Whipped Cream, foodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: Dan and Phil give a bit of food play a try, and realize whipped cream is great on everything.





	Sweet Cheeks

Dan loved Phil to death, but when it came to their sex life, it was just so vanilla. Yes, the sex was satisfying and the dirty talk was _alright_ , but that was it. There were no toys, no roleplaying, no handcuffs, no petplay, no unexplored fetishes, or anything remotely kinky.

Dan had this one hidden fetish-kink thing that Phil didn’t know about. He knew that Phil was willing to give anything a try, but he wasn’t sure how to go about asking. He secretly wished Phil would try to explore any kink or fetish, but after weeks of plainness, Dan had come to the conclusion that there was only one way he was going to get the erotic pleasure he had been craving; he was going to have to take matters into his own hands and just bring it up.

The couple were lying in bed when he finally had the courage to just throw the topic out there. They weren’t quite asleep, but they weren’t fully awake either. They were in that loose limbo state after sex where neither of them said a word to one another, but were cuddled together savoring their body heat and proximity. It usually wasn’t this tense, but Dan was finding it particularly awkward because he didn’t want to offend Phil, but tonight was definitely the worst. _At least for him it was._

Dan sighed, “Phil?”

“Yeah Dan?” Phil responded.

“I have a question,” Dan started. “Have you ever wanted to try something different?” he asked uneasily.

Phil rolled over to face Dan and gave him a puzzled look. “What?”

“You know, something else.”

“Dan you’re not making any sense right now.  What are you even talking about?”

Dan let out a sigh of frustration and sat up. “I mean this,” he said gesturing to himself and Phil. “This whole thing needs to be _different_.”

“What?” Phil said, evidently hurt. “What’s wrong with us?” he said, sitting up and crossing his arms.

“That’s not what I meant. There’s nothing wrong with _us_. It’s the sex that’s not working out,” Dan said, immediately regretting it.

"What’s wrong with the sex we’re having?” Phil asked as the tones of offense slipped their way into his voice.

“Better question is what isn’t?” Dan snapped back. “It’s _boring_.”

“I beg to differ, but I guess I’ll hear you out,” Phil replied, pouting a bit.

“No, no sweetheart, it’s not you that’s boring. You’re great, you’re always great, I just want to spice things up you know, or rather sweeten things up,” Dan explained messily as he took a hold of Phil’s hand.

“What?”

“You know do something kinky or something.”

“Did you have something in mind?” Phil asked, reddening a bit. He hadn’t thought about trying anything different in the bedroom since deciding that they should switch who topped and who bottomed more often.

“Alright listen to this, foodplay.” Dan proposed, raising his eyebrows.

“Foodplay?” Phil asked uneasily. Left alone to Phil, the kitchen and the bedroom would have been kept separate. _And no, he was not talking about the occasional round against the counter._

“Yeah you know, maybe some whipped cream, chocolate sauce, and cherries or strawberries,” Dan said, squeezing Phil’s hand.

“I guess we could give it a try,” Phil conceded, thinking about it. In his eyes all of those things were great on ice cream, but as for it going anywhere but in his mouth, he was not so sure. The problem was he was vanilla when it came to food and sex, whereas it sounded like Dan wanted him to be vanilla ice cream sundae.

-

A few weeks later, Dan and Phil thought they’d put this little adventure to the test. Dan took it upon himself to get all of the items that would be needed. He was determined to show Phil just how hot this was going to be, and to make sure that Phil had the time of his fucking life.

Phil was sat in Dan’s lap, letting himself melt into Dan’s kiss as his hand caressed his lower back, pulling his body closer to his. Dan pulled away, letting his nose brush up against Phil’s with a quiet giggle.

“You ready to try this out tonight?” Dan asked, still kissing along the underside of Phil’s jaw.

“Mmm yeah,” Phil replied, playing with the ends of Dan’s hair.

“Dont worry sweetheart, you’ll enjoy this,” Dan said with a smirk as he shook the whipped cream can in his hand. “Open up.” he ordered. He sprayed a bit of whipped cream into Phil’s mouth and gave him another slow kiss. “I’ll take good care of you, just lie down.”

Dan shook the can before pressing out a small dollop of whipped cream on Phil’s nipples. The cooled substance cause shivers to run down Phil’s spine. His eyes fluttered shut as Dan gently ran his tongue over his nipple, collecting some of the cream in the process. He took a sharp inhale of breath and looked away from Dan when he felt his lips close over, sucking and teasing him.

The blush on Phil’s cheeks only deepened as he let out quiet mewls and little pants. Dan’s hand rested firmly on his breast bone, licking and lapping around the sensitive skin. Dan stopped for a moment and sat on Phil’s thighs. He cupped his cheeks, pulling his lips closer to his before pressing softly against them, scooping the cherry that was in Phil’s mouth into his own with his tongue.

“We have many more cherries, I just really wanted to do that,” Dan murmured, chewing the cherry. He hopped off of Phil to grab another one to place firmly between Phil’s lips. “Don’t pop the cherry.”

He made a line of whipped cream down the center of Phil’s tum. Dan placed his hands firmly on Phil’s hips as he licked down the trail of whipped cream. He stopped momentarily to place a few wet kisses on Phil’s stomach, making him giggle and moan at the same time.

“Dan…” Phil giggled, covering his face.

“What sweet cheeks?” Dan asked innocently as he made a “D” and “P” on the lower part of Phil’s stomach. Phil’s toes curled slightly when Dan licked off the letters in their respective shapes.

Dan took the whipped cream and sprayed a hearty amount of it all along Phil’s cock. Cream slipped off and stained the sheets beneath but he could care less. His favorite part was coming up now. Dan fumbled with the cap of the chocolate sauce but once he got it off all he did was dip his finger in, and make the most lewd moaning sound as he sucked his finger. He then artfully drizzled the chocolate syrup over Phil’s cock. The way he let the warm chocolate drip down and along the shaft was as if Dan was some sort of gourmet chef decorating his dish for showcase, and not just a horny man trying to make a banana-dick sundae. He grinned at his masterpiece before adding a cherry to the tip to really complete it.

“This is going to be so yummy,” Dan commented, licking his lips. He could hardly contain his excitement as he held up Phil’s cock, only letting his lips graze over the shaft, rubbing off some of the cream. Dan let out a dreamy sigh before properly licking up from the base of Phil’s cock to the tip. Sure, whipped cream was good on things like ice cream, brownies, and fruit, but this was the best use for it by far.

When Dan wrapped his lips around the head of Phil’s cock, Phil felt himself puncture the cherry, the juice flowing over his tongue and lips. His entire body rolled as Dan took him deeper, sucking and slurping the entire time. He stared at the ceiling, hands sliding across the sheets, debating on whether or not to grab them.

“Mrpph Dnn,” Phil mumbled as Dan licked his balls clean. Dan took them in his mouth, sucking on them as he used his free hand to pump Phil’s slightly sticky cock. Dan curled his tongue against the underside of Phil’s cock, and the next thing Phil knew the cherry had been burst in half.

Dan pulled off until he was just gently sucking on the head, using one of his hands to pump the base. “How’s that cherry holding up?” Dan teased, already knowing the answer. He hummed with satisfaction as he listened to Phil’s pants, and eyed his slightly bent leg.

Phil blushed and bit his lip, “Couldn’t help it.”

“It’s alright sweetheart. I was making you feel so fucking good. I probably would have too,”  Dan said with a chuckle as he gave Phil’s cock a few more strokes.

He eventually let go of Phil’s cock then proceeded coated his pointer and middle finger in chocolate sauce, before sliding them into Phil’s mouth. “Fuck,” Dan mumbled as he bit his lip. Phil sucked on his finger, moaning as Dan thrust his finger in and out of his mouth.

“Mmm,” Phil moaned, holding onto Dan’s hand, continuing to lick the tip of Dan’s fingers.

“Turn over, I’m going to destroy your sweet ass,” Dan practically growled as he leaned forward to kiss Phil again. Dan pulled away with smirk, and reached over to his bedside table, taking lube out of the drawer. He popped open the cap and drizzled the substance all over his fingers. He slowly pressed one finger Phil. He leaned down, and pressed a gentle kiss to the nape of Phil’s neck and whispered, “Breathe sweet cheeks.” He worked that finger in and out of Phil for a bit, then pushed in another finger, eliciting a gasp from Phil.

“Fuck Dan,” Phil panted, arching his back into Dan’s touch. Dan’s fingers moved so steadily and precisely that it was almost too much. If Phil didn’t know any better he would have said that Dan was getting off on the fingering more than he was. Phil bit his lip and groaned softly as he scissored and twisted his fingers outside of him.

“Mmm I like it when you make that noise,” Dan commented as he used his free hand to slap Phil’s bum. After a few more thrusts he pulled his fingers out of Phil. Phil had been so good for him, and he was so fucking ready to show Phil just how thankful he was.

Dan poured more lube on his hands to rub onto his dick. In the meantime, Phil propped himself up on his elbows and knees. He shook his ass impatiently as he waited for Dan.

“Wait one more thing,” Dan said, picking up the can of whipped cream. He sprayed a “D” on the left cheek and a “H” on the other. He chuckled at his work.

“What did you just do?” Phil asked, looking behind him as if he could see.

“Oh, nothing,” Dan said evasively as he made a heart on Phil’s upper back. “Just marking whose property this ass is,” he finished a he lined himself up against Phil’s hole. He let his hand grip Phil’s hip as he pushed forward into Phil. Phil moaned loudly, the pure bliss nearly taking him by surprise.

Dan pulled back and shot in again. He slowly started a rhythm, rolling his thrusts into Phil hard. He leaned forward for a deeper angle as he pounded into Phil, listening to Phil’s squeaks and moans. He slowed himself to a grind as he licked the heart off of Phil’s back, before picking up the pace again.

“Oh my–“ Phil panted, shivers and heat coursing through his entire being. He could already start to feel his legs start to shake and the feeling in his body go numb. He loved it when Dan fucked him like this: so energized, so firm, and so fucking hard.

He wasn’t prepared for Dan when he switched directions. The way Dan grasped Phil’s hips tightly as he nailed him left Phil on a cloud of whipped cream. His nails were definitely digging into him, but Phil could care less about the scratches or the bruises that would be left behind.

Phil moaned out in pleasure, arching his back more, trying to feel Dan as deep as possible. Dan groaned into his shoulder as he gave his bum a few more slaps.

“So fucking sweet. You are so fucking sweet.” Dan grunted. He didn’t even slow down, and Phil was grateful. Dan rolled his hips into Phil as Phil grinded against him. He went forward so that he was all the way in, causing Phil to let out a high pitched shriek.

“Right there, keep going, keep going, keep going,” Phil slurred, circling his hips into Dan’s, it felt like his legs were going to give out at any instant.

“I got you sweet cheeks,” Dan murmured back, his voice straining and raspy. He continued to thrust into Phil’s spot until his whole body shook with pleasure as he reached his high. Phil squirmed and moaned as Dan continued to fuck him as he rode out of his orgasm.

“Ah shit,” Dan moaned as he pulled out of Phil. He jerked himself off, coming over Phil’s ass. His semen mixed with the leftover whipped cream “DH”.

“Holy shit.” Phil panted.

“Not done yet,” Dan responded, eyeing Phil’s ass. He leaned forward and lapped up the cum and whipped cream mixture off of Phil’s right ass cheek. He used his finger to collect the rest that was on the left cheek, before slipping the finger into Phil’s mouth for him to taste. Phil cleaned off Dan’s finger. “So fucking hot,” Dan mumbled.

“I’m all sticky now,” Phil mumbled.

“But it was great wasn’t it?” Dan asked, leaning on one elbow next to Phil. Phil looked up at him and blushed. “You loved it. You cannot look me in the eye and tell me that you didn’t enjoy yourself,” Dan teased, poking Phil’s side.

“Shut up,” Phil said as he rolled over and covered his face. “But yes it was awesome.”

“Knew it.” Dan said with a grin before placed a soft peck on Phil’s lips.

“You were totally right. We do need to try more new things in here,” Phil commented as he sat up.

“Did you have anything in mind?” Dan asked.

“A shower?” Phil said, evading Dan’s question, too embarrassed to say what he was actually thinking.

“Yes a shower would be great right now, but what were you going to say? Com’on you can tell me. I won’t tell anyone,” Dan said, kissing Phil’s cheek.

“I can’t say it,” Phil said, looking away from Dan as he reddened even more.

“Phiw…” Dan begged, giving him his best puppy dog eyes.

“Fine, I was thinking that the next thing we should try is choking,” Phil said innocently.

“Choking?” Dan exclaimed.

“Yes, choke me daddy,” Phil quipped as he hopped off the bed and sauntered out of the room. Dan stared at the messy sheets and shook his head playfully, so much for vanilla sundaes.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written and posted in November of 2015.
> 
> Thank you to maetaurus for betaing.


End file.
